the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie's Angels (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Charlie's Angels (2019). Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents In Association with Perfect World Pictures and 2.0 Entertainment "CHARLIE'S ANGELS" Closing Directed by Elizabeth Banks Screenplay by Elizabeth Banks Story by Evan Spiliotopoulos and David Auburn Produced by Doug Belgrad, p.g.a. Elizabeth Cantillon, p.g.a. Produced by Max Handelman, p.g.a. Elizabeth Banks, p.g.a. Executive Producers Matthew Hirsch Leonard Goldberg Drew Barrymore Nancy Juvonen Director of Photography Bill Pope, ASC Production Designer Aaron Haye Edited by Alan Baumgarten, ACE Kristen Stewart Naomi Scott Ella Balinska Elizabeth Banks Djimon Hounsou Sam Claflin Noah Centineo Nat Faxon and Patrick Stewart Chris Pang Jonathan Tucker Luis Gerardo Méndez Casting by Debra Zane Dylan Jury Simone Bär Alexandra Montag Costume Designer Kym Barrett Music by Brian Tyler Music Supervision by Julianne Jordan Julia Michels a Brownstone Production a 2.0 Entertainment Production a Cantillon Company Production A Film by Elizabeth Banks "CHARLIE'S ANGELS" Crawl Art Cast Stunts Thomas Bloem Michael Bornhütter Billy Buff Cecilia Diesch Jade Dregorius Georg Ebinal Dennis Grzesczak Simon Grzesczak Thomas Hacikoglu Claudia Heinz Daniela Kahl Sandra Kier Alois Knapps Torres Alrik Kreemke Charlene Kreemke Ayanna Linton Aristo Luis Robert Maaser Francisco Martins Goran Mitrowski Benjamin Nippe Lauren Okadigbo Piet Paes Hannes Pastor Christian Petersson Georgina Philip Leo Plank Felix Quinton Hong Rieck Kai Fung Rieck Lutz Schleisner Hannah Spreitzenbarth Mens-Sana Tamakloe Ronny Weichselberger Kaja Wild Belle Williams Volkram Zschiesche Unit Production Manager Arno Neubauer First Assistant Director/Associate Producer Alex Oakley Second Assistant Director James Manning Co-Producers Christoph Fisser Henning Molfenter Charlie Woebcken Visual Effects Supervisor Karen Heston Assistant Accountants Andreas Penkin Daniel Steiner Danny Märtin Maria Kolhoff Tamara Schueller Nadine Schulte Laetitia Marie Konnerth Josina West Ulrike Winkler Production Assistants Louis Bär Noel Bartsch Christin Busch Lukes Collin Truman Hanks Tok-Siih Huth Lizzie Kidd Noah Krupka Anna Lisa Kunkel Daniel Kyburz Benjamin Löbbert Benjamin Peper Keelin Quigley Silja Rempel David Schwier Simon Specht Benjamin Weber Jan Weber Lena Weckelmann Lucy Weisse Based on the Television Series Created by Ivan Goff and Ben Roberts Second Unit Istanbul Unit Istanbul — Second Unit Post Production Visual Effects Visual Effects by Scanline VFX 3D Artists Alexander Boehmer Ando Avila Andrea Hervet Augusto Lombardi Bastian Wartenberg Benjamin Arzt Bernardo Pichardo Christian Kratzert Christof Reisenegger Christopher Hodge David Michielsen Guillaume Gaussuron Helmut Stark Ivo Klaus Jan Mostek Jochen Conradt Jose Weil Julia Mrugala Korbinian Meier Luis Ramsauer Markus Boos Martin Mirola Nicolas Pellkofer Sebastian Kuechmeister Simon Stirrup Tim Mendler Tim Rech Vahagn Amirkhanyan Vincent Langer Walid Mouawad Wolfgang Haas Zoran Kazic 2D Artists Aivo Kisis Andrea Krupp Andreas Clemens Andreas Steinlein Andreas Weber Anselm Fischer Anselm Lier Aria Heidari Benny Ross Bjoern Wortmann Cecilia Juarez Cedric Tomacruz Christian Walentin Christopher Kollar Corentin Fievet David Bobichon David Harter Diego Riestra Ebru Goenuel Florian Hatje Franz Schiller Gabriel Chifor Gabriela Petrova Gregor Hoess Jan Gloeckner Jonathan Hermand Joschka Herrlich Lisa Schmoelzer Lisa Vogt Lukas Abraham Manuel Bruder Mareike Janik Martin Groezinger Marvin Sprengel Nadine Thomas Nina Pries Oliver Koch Paul Poetsch Philipp Bauer Qian Han Robin Heppner Rodrigo Thuerler Salvatore Orfila Stepan Pazderka Tamina Heidari Tanja Boening Tim Hillebrand Tim Klink Tobias Gerdts Tomas Snizek Yves Bischoff VFX Editors Barbara Dobrovitz Vincent Liebig Emil Rosenberger Simon Roetzer Additional Visual Effects by Instinctual Soundtrack on Republic Records Score Album on Sony Classical Music "Pantera" Written by Elof Loelv, Andres Torres, Mauricio Rengifo, Alyssa Lourdiz Cantu, Larissa De Macedo Machado, Umberto Tavares and Pablo Christian Fuentes Produced by Elof Loelv Performed by Anitta Anitta appears courtesy of Warner Music Brasil Ltda., a Warner Music Group Company "The Girl From Ipanema" Written by Vinicius De Moraes, Antonio Carlos Jobim and Norman Gimbel "How It's Done" Written by Savan Kotecha, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Rami Yacoub, Ariana Grande, Alma Miettinen, Arkeisha Knight and Stephanie Allen Produced by ILYA, Rami Yacoub and Savan Kotecha Performed by Kash Doll, Kim Petras, ALMA and Stefflon Don Kash Doll appears courtesy of Republic Records ALMA appears courtesy of PME Records / Polydor Records / Island Records Kim Petras appears courtesy of BunHead Records Stefflon Don appears courtesy of 54 London Limited / Polydor Records "Don't Call Me Angel (Charlie's Angels)" Written by Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus, Alma Miettinen and Elizabeth Grant Produced by Max Martin and ILYA Performed by Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus and Lana Del Rey Ariana Grande appears courtesy of Republic Records Miley Cyrus appears courtesy of RCA Records Lana Del Rey appears courtesy of Polydor UK / Interscope Records "Charlie's Angels Theme" Written by Jack Elliott and Allyn Ferguson "It's Tricky" Written by Rick Rubin, Darryl McDaniels, Joseph Simmons and Jason Mizell "Go Go Getter" (Macha Kiddo Remix) Written by Joaquin Ulises Lozano Aguirre, Sam Bruno, Dmitriy Burenok, Sofia Madriz and Afshin Salmani Performed by Don Elektron (feat. AFSHeeN and Sam Bruno) Courtesy of Waxploitation Records By arrangement with BMG Rights Management (US) LLC "How I Look On You" Written by Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Ilya Salmanzadeh and Ariana Grande Produced by Max Martin and ILYA Performed by Ariana Grande Ariana Grande appears courtesy of Republic Records "Like Sugar" Written by Chaka Khan, Bill Curtis, Johnny Flippin, Sarah Ruba and David Taylor Performed by Chaka Khan Courtesy of Diary Records Inc. / Universal-Island Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Nobody" Written by Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Ilya Salmanzadeh and Ariana Grande Produced by Max Martin, ILYA and Peter Karlsson Performed by Ariana Grande and Chaka Khan Ariana Grande appears courtesy of Republic Records "Nobody Speak" Written by Joshua Davis, Jaime Meline and Michael Render Performed by DJ Shadow featuring Run The Jewels Courtesy of Mass Appeal Records Contains interpolations of "Ol' Man River" by Caterina Valente "Adeyyo" Written by Ayşen, Kemal Şimşekyay and Ozan Doǧulu Performed by Ece Seçkin Courtesy of DGL Music Entertainment "Bad To You" Written by Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Ariana Grande, Onika Tanya Maraj, Brandon Hollemon and Danny Schofield Produced by Max Martin, ILYA and DannyBoy Styles Performed by Ariana Grande, Normani and Nicki Minaj Ariana Grande appears courtesy of Republic Records Normani appears courtesy of Keep Cool / RCA Records Nicki Minaj appears courtesy of Young Money / Cash Money Records "Hurts 2B Human" Written by Teddy Geiger, Scott Harris, Anna Hartley, Alexander Izquierdo, Alecia Moore and Khalid Robinson Performed by P!nk feat. Khalid Courtesy of RCA Records and Courtesy of Right Hand Music Group / RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Eyes Off You" Written by Matthew Humphrey, Franck Sanders, Adrien Nookadu, Andre Nookadu and Arlissa Ruppert Performed by M-22, Arlissa and Kiana Ledé Courtesy of 3 Beat Productions Ltd. Under licence from Universal Music Operations Ltd. "Bad Girls (Gigamesh Remix)" Written by Donna Summer, Joseph Esposito, Edward Hokenson and Bruce Sudano Performed by Donna Summer Courtesy of The Verve Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "All I Do Is Win" Written by Christopher Bridges, Calvin Broadus, Khaled Khaled, Johnny Mollings, Lenny Mollings, T-Pain and William Roberts Performed by DJ Khaled featuring T-Pain Courtesy of Entertainment One U.S. LP and Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Do It Tonight" Written by Sigidi Bashir Abdullah, Harold Lee Clayton and Cedric Gervais Performed by Cedric Gervais Courtesy of Delecta Records Under license to Armada Music B.V. "Euphoria" Written and Performed by Brian Tyler Courtesy of Madsonik Music "Neon Sky" Written and Performed by Brian Tyler Courtesy of Madsonik Music "Got Her Own" Written by Ariana Grande, Victoria Monét, Tayla Parxs, Tommy Brown, Mr. Franks and Travis Sayles Produced by Tommy Brown, Mr. Franks and Travis Sayles Performed by Ariana Grande and Victoria Monét Ariana Grande appears courtesy of Republic Records Victoria Monét appears courtesy of Lovett Music, Inc © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., and Perfect World Pictures and 2.0 Entertainment All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Midway Arcade Cabinets used courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. CNN logo courtesy CNN © 2019 Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York / VG Bild-Kunst, Bonn "Charlie's Angels" images © American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. Photo Still from Star Trek: The Next Generation – Courtesy of CBS Television Studios A Co-Production with Studio Babelsberg Special Thanks Armani Casa Chopard and Hill Valley Inc. The Team of Schloss Moritzburg, Schlösserland Sachsen Nils Hansen, Anne-Kathrin Wudtke, Matthias Baumgartner and the team of Elbphilharmonie Hamburg Sebastian Krüger, Thomas Jung and Mitteldeutsche Baustoffe Stiftung Hamburg Maritim Jockey Club of Turkey and Istanbul Veliefendi Race Course Republic Of Turkey Ministry Of Culture And Tourism Republic of Turkey General Directorate Of Cinema Governorship Of Istanbul Istanbul Metropolitan Municipality Fatih Municipality Brittany Jackson Filmed at Studio Babelsberg Production Services provided by Film Service Babelsberg Produced with the support of This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08887) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits